


Accusation

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's cave is filled with lava, and his first instinct is to blame Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

"Goddammit Gavin, you fucking poured lava in my cave!" Michael shouted, frantically trying to maneuver his character to safety as lava began to flood the small cave he'd started mining in. "I didn't, Michael, I swear!" Gavin's voice was high and squeaky, the way it often got when he was accused of trolling he had nothing to do with. It was his own fault in the end though, everyone's mind jumped to Gavin first because typically he was the one doing the trolling.  
"Bullshit Gavin! Who the fuck else would it be?" The fuming man glared at his coworker, haphazardly placing blocks to try to stop the lava flow from ruining his cave. If he hadn't been shouting at the Brit he might have heard Ryan's quiet chuckling from over on the couch, the older man had been eager to get Michael back for killing him earlier in their current game. Gavin sputtered, pouting at his screen as he lazily mined at a cave wall, more focused on getting the other to believe him. "I don't know but it wasn't me! I don't think we're even near each other, how could I have? I don't have time to faff about, I need to find diamond!"  
"So do I, numbnuts, and you trying to kill me is stopping me from doing that!" The ginger was even more angry, but he finally stopped the flow, though he'd trapped himself in the cave during the process. "Actually, by my map you two are pretty close to each other. Ryan and Jack are near too but I mean, c'mon, like you said. Probably Gavin." Ray couldn't help but chime in, eager to stir up the argument despite the fact that he'd heard Ryan's laughter and saw the impish smile on his face that led him to believe Ryan was the real culprit. It'd be much funnier to listen to Michael and Gavin argue like an old married couple.  
"Michael, c'mon, you're my boy right? You know it wasn't me right?" The British man's voice was high and whiny, eyes shifting back and forth from the screen to Michael, desperate to see a hint of a smile on the other man's face to let him know he believed him. The auburn-haired man scowled at the man on his right, receiving a whimper in response. "Shut up Gavin." Michael grumbled, as Jack and Geoff laughed at the whimpers and whines Gavin uttered in response. It was one thing to piss Michael off by being his usual prat self, but he took no delight in the man's anger if he hadn't actually caused it. "Michael..." The Brit whimpered softly, just loud enough for the person he'd intended to hear it to actually hear it. The ginger sighed, slouching in his chair as he dug his way out of the cave, carefully sidestepping the small pool of lava still lingering on the outside.  
Clearly the only way to break his funk was to kill Gavin, so that's what Michael planned to do. He scoured the area, catching a nameplate and rushing towards it, only to find Ryan sneaking up on Jack. Michael was content to watch Jack get murdered, until he noticed Ryan's weapon of choice happened to be a lava bucket. The ginger man flushed a little, realizing Gavin was actually telling the truth, embarrassed that he'd been blaming the Brit this whole time. Just as Ryan was about to pour lava on another unsuspecting victim, Michael came up behind him and wrecked him, leaving only the remnants of the man's inventory behind. The older man wailed in anguish as he re-spawned, and Gavin squawked "See? See!?" as he saw Michael pick up the lava bucket.  
Michael said nothing, still scowling at his screen, but held his fist out to the Brit on his side. Gavin quickly reacted with his own fist, gently bumping Michael's, silently renewing their bromance as Geoff and Jack groaned in response.


End file.
